


Point Of No Return

by Merced_0411



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bed Scene, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s11e03 Plus One, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hope, Love, MSR, POV Dana Scully, Season/Series 11, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merced_0411/pseuds/Merced_0411
Summary: Another version of the dialogue during the "bed scene" in 11 x 03 (Plus One)♡♡♡Scully paused, carefully considering the choice she felt compelled to make, a choice that would inevitably have far-reaching consequences. Drawing in a deep breath, she took a tentative step forward across the threshold.





	Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters
> 
>  
> 
> The point of no return: The moment at which it becomes impossible to change or stop something.

 

Scully slowly opened the door that led to the adjoining room where Mulder lay sleeping.

_Knock three times if you need me._

“I need you,” she whispered. Scully paused, carefully considering the choice she felt compelled to make, a choice that would inevitably have far-reaching consequences. Drawing in a deep breath, she took a tentative step forward across the threshold. She briefly closed her eyes, half expecting an invisible force field to push her back into her room. As she approached the sleeping figure on the sofa bed, Scully felt dizzy, her heart pounding rapidly. She had reached the point of no return. _There was no turning back ._

“Speak of devil." Mulder had awoken, and was now facing her, a cheesy grin on his face. She would _never_ hear the end of this.

"I can't sleep." She didn't have any elaborate excuse planned out as to why she needed to enter his room at 1:00 am, so the truth seemed to be the best option. The current case had really gotten to her. She didn’t know what frightened her most, seeing visions of her sinister looking doppelganger, or being forced to face her own mortality. She was not getting any younger. _And she was alone._

"What's the problem?" 

"Something about this case is getting under my skin."  

Mulder smirked, and she struggled to resist the urge to run back into her room and hide under her covers.  "Well, we've had stranger cases, Scul-ly."  Each syllable of her name rolled emphatically off his tongue, betraying his playful mood.   _He was enjoying this._

Swallowing any remaining pride, she gathered the courage to ask for what she needed most.  _To be held_. "Can you hold me?"

After a short pause, Mulder nodded slowly, immediately perceiving the rare display of vulnerability in her request.  He pulled back the comforter, patting the space next to him on the bed.  “Yeah. I can do that.”

Relieved, she allowed Mulder to hold her as she curled up against his body. The position was so familiar to both of them, and Scully welcomed the warmth and security that his embrace always offered her. “Mulder?”

“Hmmm?”

She imagined that his eyes were closed. Was he enjoying this moment of closeness as much as she was? They had been growing closer, especially since her seizure a few weeks ago. “Would you sing to me?” Scully was desperate to drown out the thoughts that tormented her. She felt herself blush and she knew that she would only allow herself to show this degree of vulnerability with Mulder.

" _Jeremiah was a bullfrog_

_Was a good friend of mine...._

_I never understood a single word he said_

_But I helped him a-drink his wine_

_And he always had some mighty fine wine_

_Singin' -"_

The lyrics and melody pierced her heart like daggers.  Memories of craddling her tiny infant, flooded her mind. She could feel his him in her arms, could still _smell_ him.   Overcome with the pain and guilt she had carried for more than 16 years, Scully began to cry. Alarmed, Mulder gently turned her so that she was now facing him.

“Hey… I thought this was your favorite song? I know I can’t carry a tune but...”

“No, I love it. It’s just that... I used to sing that song to William.” Mulder’s fingers softy grazed her face, as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

“I didn’t know…” He looked at her with such tenderness, sending waves of fire coursing through her veins. He _always_ had that effect on her.  _Damn, you, Mulder_.  “Why did you leave me? I’ve missed you so much.” The last sentence came out as a whisper, his voice breaking with emotion.

As she looked into his deep brown eyes filled with tears, she feared her heart would completely shatter. S _he had left him_. And she never told him why. “I-I took away your chance at being a father. For years, I watched you become further and further consumed by darkness… Each day that I saw you... I saw _him_.  I felt I was the cause for your pain, so I left. I left because I believed it was the only way to save you. Leaving you and William were the most difficult and painful choices I have ever had to make. I guess that is what I do. I leave the people I love in order to protect them."

Mulder tightened his embrace, and she allowed herself to weep. The agonizing guilt had been her cross to bear, and hers alone. She had convinced herself that it had been God's punishment for throwing away the miracle that had been gifted to her. She deserved to suffer, she _deserved_ to be alone.  “I haven't forgiven myself for what I did to William. What I did to _you_. I should have fought harder to protect him, but I gave him up. I gave up on our son."

Mulder gently tilted her chin holding her gaze with his own, tears streaming down his face. “You did what you had to do in order save him. There was no other way. Our son is alive _because_ of you. And for that I will always be grateful. If you feel that you need forgiven, I forgive you. I know William does as well. We will find him, Scully.  Whatever it takes, we _will_ find our son. We are so close, I feel it too.”

As she lay crying in his arms,  the heavy weight of the guilt that she had carried for so long, was slowly being lifted from her soul. His absolution was a balm to a painful wound. She felt lighter. _Free._ Mulder softly kissed her forehead, the heat from his breath caressing her face.

“When I was being held in that prison, for the supposed murder of Knowle Rohrer, I was beaten and tortured. They wanted to break me, and they almost did. There were moments when I prayed for death. In those darkest moments, the only thing that kept me alive were my memories of you… and William."

"Mulder, I -"

He placed his finger gently over her lips. "I was told that I was clinically dead for three months. And _you- you_ were the reason I fought to live. You have saved me, over and over again. I was lost, Scully... In my obsession for the truth, I somehow became  blinded to the truth that was right in front of me… I've already told you, you’re my 1 in 5 billion. Hmm, what would it be now? 1 in 7.2 billion?”

“7.6 billion.” She looked directly into his eyes, holding his stare with equal intensity.

Mulder raised an eyebrow, in that way of his that she always had found so charming and irresistible.  “Have I ever told you that I find smart women to be a turn on?” Their lips were so close now that if either moved a fraction...

Scully smiled despite her tears. “And have I ever told you that I find men who dress up as Sasquatch to be a turn on?”

“Hmmm, I’ll have to remember that.” Mulder said with a wink, pulling her tightly against his body. She could _feel_ his desire for her. “So, what should we do now?" Mulder continued to stare at her, _through_ her, waiting for her response. His question, an invitation, lingered in the air. Did her own eyes reflect the burning passion that she saw in his?

“We’ll think of something…"   Suddenly, Mulder’s mouth crashed against hers. Scully moaned softly with pleasure, her heart once again racing inside her chest. She parted her lips, allowing for their tongues to meet.   _She wanted this.  She wanted him._ As she surrendered to his touch, she finally felt released from the self-imposed prision to which she had sentenced herself.  Soon, her body began to melt into his, and she took comfort in knowing that whatever uncertainties lie ahead, they would face them together.  A new feeling of peace surrounded her, and for the first time in a long time, she had _hope_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♡♡♡


End file.
